1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a solid polymer electrolyte fuel cell includes a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) in which an anode electrode and a cathode electrode are disposed on both sides of an electrolyte membrane that is made from a solid polymer ion-exchange membrane. The membrane electrode assembly is sandwiched between separators to form a power generation cell. Typically, a predetermined number of such power generation cells are stacked and used, for example, as a vehicle fuel cell stack.
In order to use a fuel cell stack particularly as a vehicle fuel cell stack, it is desirable to compactly and efficiently arrange fuel gas (for example, hydrogen gas) devices, oxidant gas (for example, air) devices, and the like. Moreover, because pipes through which a fuel gas, an oxidant gas, and a coolant flow are connected to a fuel cell stack, when a vehicle crash occurs, it is necessary to adequately protect the pipes connected to the fuel cell stack, the fuel gas devices, and the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-362164 discloses a piping structure for a fuel cell. In this piping structure, a case for containing a fuel cell stack is mounted on a vehicle body. Distribution/collection portions of fluid pipes connected to the fuel cell stack and fluid pipe portions between the fuel cell stack and the distribution/collection portions are disposed in the case.